Systems, Applications, Products (SAP) software is commonly implemented in many different types of business environments and networks. In order to use SAP's software productively, the implementers go through many steps of planning, preparation, deployment, post-installation, configuration and customization. SAP software provides the capability to manage financial, asset and cost accounting, production operations and materials, personnel, plants and archived documents.